Of Pink Sakura For Theez
by Mikoyami
Summary: A Sakura One-shot


Of Pink Sakura for Theez (A Sakura one-shot)

Theez

Name: Ezra Kokoro  
>Age: 13<br>Village: Konoha  
>Looks: Spikey Sky Blue Hair, with a short T-Shirt, and shorts.<br>Personality: Kind and Gentle, but when angry can't control himself.  
>Past: As a Boy, his parents were stupid enough to leave him. He thought they left because he was bad, but they actually left because they weren't able to take care of him. He searches for them, but is unable to find them. He lives without a family, only having 1 friend.<br>Crush: Man, Sakura was my choice...Karin? Yeah, I'll go with her.  
>Story: [I don't know what to put here, so just bear with me.] After a mission to protect Karin, he falls for her, but she is oblivious, and his chances are low because she and Sasuke are dating [Eh, just go along with it.]<br>Theme: Romance, Action/Adventure.

**My first male OC…yea :D alright…I'm going to be honest when I normally don't do male OCs. Why? Because when I hit a male OC they normally turn into the ideal man every girl wishes to have…oh Itachi…Everyone: -sweat drop-. Miko: That was a joke I haven't done it a long time. Or my male OC's most of them have no name really so this is fun to write. As most of you guys have guessed I despise Sakura if you read my latest guide I hate her but I hate Karin even more. Any ways enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters**

Emerald green eyes narrowed in annoyance as a thick bulky man lunged his weight at her. Sakura dodge with ease only for to stumble and land in the arms of another ninja. He tightened his grip around her and smirked.

"'bout time we got you," the man growled.

Sakura grunted in pain, as the man began squeezing her rib cage. She began kicking wildly in attempt to free herself from the man's grasp.

"Sakura duck," Said a boy with Spiky sky blue hair. He seemed to come out of nowhere as he smashed the man's face in his left foot and used it as spring bored and did the back flip landing perfectly on his feet.

The man grunted in pain as he let go of the pinkette. Sakura took advantage of this and punched the man to another tree breaking the tree itself. She glanced over at Ezra he seemed to be doing well he was jumping around a lot confusing the man, but that was his plan.

He quickly did some hand signs that Sakura quickly recognized the hand signs as Ezra put to fingers near his lips. She ducked, behind a nearby tree.

"Fireball-no-Jutsu," Ezra said, a huge ball of flame came as blew the air that had been storing in his lungs. [1]

Sakura felt the scorching heat, as it passed by her hiding spot, missing the large man by just inches. Ezra seemed to have predicted that he wasn't going to hit the man because out of nowhere Ezra's shadow clone kicked the man to another tree. He fainted as soon as he hit contact with the tree.

"Good job, Ezra," Sakura said jumping from her hiding spot hugging Ezra.

Ezra blushed a light shade of pink a little bit of it showing a bit on his ears.

"No problem," Ezra said scratching the back of his head, "Are you okay?" his face turned serious, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sakura said, giggling letting go of Ezra. Her face also turned serious, "all that matter is the scroll is alright," she glanced at her back at the large scroll on her back. She was about to flip the scroll over when, she grunted in pain and held her right arm.

"Sakura are you all right?" Ezra asked grabbing Sakura before she hit the floor.

Sakura held her right arm in pain, she felt something sticky and wet on her arm.

"I'm fine," Sakura grunted trying to put a brave face on. Her right arm shot in pain, Sakura let out a small cry as she placed her head on Ezra's hard chest.

Ezra blushed lightly but he bent down to ground and grabbed Sakura's right arm.

"You're bleeding," he said.

"Yeah I know," Sakura grunted, "they must have cut me when he had me trapped in his arms,"

Ezra nodded understanding he went to grab some medical supplies. Sakura did some simple hand signs to heal her body.

"I only have my headband," He was talking about a red headband that his parent left when he was "accidently" left behind.

Sakura glanced at Ezra and put her hand down, as Ezra tied the headband around her arm.

"Let's finish the mission," Ezra said smiling at Sakura.

Sakura blushed, a light tint of pink almost matching her hair color, "Thanks Ezra. Let's finish this mission so I can go back to Sasuke," she personally had to remind herself that she had a handsome boyfriend. A boyfriend that she had to fight for, to even get his attention, the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.[2]

Sakura took the scroll of her back and spread it on the ground; no part of it was missing, still in perfect condition. Sakura let out of a sigh of relief, "Looks like this mission will be one-hundred percent,"

"Cool," Ezra said.

A few minutes later they arrived in front of the village gate. A familiar blue, black figure was standing near the front gates.

"Sakura," Came Sasuke's bored tone as he walked up to the two, "How did the mission go?" He purposely turned his back to Ezra ignoring whatever. Ezra was going to tell.

"It went great," Sakura said holding up her right arm, in victory, "I managed to kick some sense in too a few ninjas," Sakura bragged jokingly. She winked in Ezra causing him to blush and smile.

Sasuke's sharp eyes didn't miss the friendly jester those to where sharing. He would feel a small pit of jealousy staring in his stomach.

Ezra glared at the dumb Uchiha boy. He couldn't understand why Sakura liked him…why in girl liked him for that matter? Sasuke as a Jerk to capital K. He walked like he was better than, everybody else. Truth was Sasuke (Well in Ezra mind) was not better than everyone else. He still put his pants on one leg at time.

"Let's go Sakura, the Hokage is waiting," Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's arm he was also quick to notice, the red headband tied around her right arm as she quickly winced.

"Come on Ezra," Sakura said, "We have to tell Lady Tsunada that the mission was a success," she smiled at Ezra kindly oblivious to his feelings.

Sasuke let out low growl causing Ezra to glare at him.

"You two did a good job," Lady Tsunada said, smiling at the two preteens.

The scroll they had brought back had long been taken away and hidden.

"Lady Tsunada, can I ask what was in that scroll?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing important just some basic information on our village," Tsunada answered, "I think you two deserved a well need vacation, you are off for two weeks,"

"Thanks Lady Tsunada," Sakura chanted happily.

"What?" Ezra questioned, "Lady Tsunada I would like to work on missions those two weeks," _so I can get better then Sasuke_, Ezra thought. He glanced at Sakura who was frowning, her emerald eyes staring questionably at him.

Tsunada felt a vain twitch what, "What I say goes," Tsunada growled. Wanting a break from people pestering about missions, her mind went to a little blond kid otherwise known as Naruto, bugging her about giving her a harder mission.

Sakura grabbed Ezra hand as soon as she sensed the dangerous aura coming from Tsunada.

"Were sorry Lady Tsunada, thanks for the day off," Sakura said closing the door to Hogake's room. Her smile quickly turned in to a glare as she glared at Ezra as soon as the door shut.

"What do you think you are doing," Sakura growled punching Ezra in the arm, "Don't upset Lady Tsunada at least she was respectful enough to give us a vacation," Sakura said matter-of-fact tone, her face turning into a pout.

She shook her pink head, "Anyway," she continued, "I want to thank you for keeping me company," Sakura said a light tint of pink covering her face almost matching her bubble gum hair. She leaned toward Ezra and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Ezra felt his heat warm up as glanced at Sakura. He wanted to kiss her so badly

"Sakura," Came, Sasuke's voice. He glared at Ezra; the boy was read as a tomato. He saw what happened and he didn't like it, "Let's go Kakashi is waiting for us with more training,"

Ezra glared at Sasuke, as Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura and lead her away, giving one final glare to Ezra.

Ezra hoped the Uchiha knew he wasn't scared of him. Ezra planned to become better than him.

(A few weeks later)

Ezra hopped to the ground in front of leaf village's gate and did a victory cheer. Another mission one hundred percent. Ezra smiled these missions were becoming easier now. After his two week break Ezra burst in to the Hogake's room demanding that he should get a mission.

After an hour long lecture from Tsunada, Ezra finally got his mission. They made short eye contact Tsunada already guessing why the boy was so eager for missions was to find his lost family.

"Don't do anything too rash," Tsunada said.

That's how it went whenever Tsunada gave Ezra his mission, she would always repeat herself.

"Don't do anything too rash,"

Ezra was about to walk through the village gates when he heard a soft sob coming from a nearby bush. He pulled out a kunai, and glared at the bush, and in a very ninja like fashion crept quietly towards the bush. He quickly put his Kunai away as he recognized locks of pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Ezra," Sakura chimed happily, trying to cover the fact that she had been crying, but she couldn't hide the fact that her eyes were red and swollen or the fact that her bottom lip was still trembling.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Ezra asked.

Sakura looked away as she burst into more tears.

Ezra looked at two bento boxes and guessed what happened?

"He didn't have lunch with you?"

Sakura held back tears as she nodded, "He said he was too busy,"

"I'll have lunch with you," Ezra said, he grabbed the lunch boxes, then Sakura's hand, "But first I have to report to the Hokage that the mission went well,"

"I really don't know why you are going out with him." Ezra mumbled as he took a bite from the bento box Sakura made. He really liked it was imagining what it life would be like if he was going out with Sakura, he wouldn't mind. Acutely he really enjoyed the thought.

"I worked hard to get him to notice me," Sakura said.

"But he treats you like trash," Ezra only pointed out. [3]

"You're lying," Sakura growled ready to punch, Ezra.

Ezra sighed and didn't say anything more on the topic, "I really like you're cooking,"

Sakura began telling him funny stories of her cooking. Ezra began telling her stories of his mission and all he had to go through with it. They began laughing.

"What is the loser doing her?" Sasuke said glaring at Ezra.

"Making Sakura feel better, you?" Ezra growled he wasn't going to let Sasuke step all over him this time.

Sasuke glared at Ezra, then grabbed Sakura's arm "Let's go," Sasuke said.

Ezra was about to swing a punch but Tsunada's voice came to mind, "Don't do anything too rash," he put his fist down and looked at the floor and ugly sneer on his face. God how he wanted to punches Sasuke's face in.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke then at Ezra, "Um…Sasuke may I talk with you?"

Both boys raised an eyebrow but Sasuke followed.

Ezra sat on the ground feeling like shit. He was getting weaker the Sasuke. Sasuke always managed to get everything easy for him, even Sakura.

A red headband covered his view; he looked up to see Sakura smiling at him.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," Ezra whispered back. He looked around, "Where's Sasuke?"

"I broke up with him," Sakura said in a whisper her voice drifting in and out.

"You did what?" Ezra asked, standing up.

"I broke up with him," Sakura repeated, "Your right Sasuke is a jerk,"

"How did he react," Ezra quickly scanned Sakura's body. Nothing looked broken or bruised or broken.

"Surprisingly well," Sakura said pushing a pink bang away from her face, "Thanks," She handed Ezra is headband.

"You can keep it," Ezra said, blushing.

They stood for five long seconds trying to figure out what to say.

"Uh…" They both said at the same time.

"You first," Ezra said turning even reader.

"Right," Sakura mumbled also turning red, "Um…uh…not that Sasuke and I are broken up, would you…do you want to go out?" Sakura mumbled.

Ezra blushed at the thought but nodded, "I think I would like that,'

**Alright I have a test I should be studying for but I wanted to finish this as soon as possible and post it up. Any way I think I did alright on this I'm too sure as I explained my OC males are usual nameless and serial killers…Oh look more baby seals….(don't ask I've been watching DBZA). Any I'm not too sure if I got Ezra in character. Or Sakura I still hate her, stop pairing her with Itachi people. Itachi: Any way I hope this story was Okay for all you fans of Miko.**

_[1] I don't know what elements Ezra is but I hope fire is one of them…but I could be wrong._

_[2] In no way do I support SasuSaku…I hate her…no offense_

_[3] I really don't think Sasuke will do that if he is going out with a girl. I see him more as the type that will wait till the girl gets bored of him._


End file.
